Goodbye
by Tu Amor
Summary: I stood there helplessly watching. I stood paralyzed, watching him fall. I cried while writing this. I hope you will enjoy this. Sad Takari.  I didn't add this in the story, but I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! :


_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy with school and track practices and meets so I haven't had time to post the chapter on The Sound of Music and Basketball and also I've got no ideas. Please give me some time to think. This story was inspired by something I read on MSN and later read in the latest Seventeen magazines. So this one-shot will be kind of a sorry gift from me. Enjoy._

If it is in italic then it is the flashback/story. If it is in regular font then that means it is out of the story. If the font is italic and bold then that means it is a song. Italic and underlined means that it was out of the world.

**Goodbye**

_**Kari's Pov**_

I swung my scarf around my neck as I walked into the cold February weather. I could see my breath as I walked. I've been walking by myself ever since that faithful day. I wish I could stop time right there and now and do something, but I couldn't. I walked as tears slid down my cheeks and onto the blank white snow. Here's the story.

_2 years ago_

_Tonight was the big game, the basketball championships. TK, my boyfriend, is playing. I set foot into the school. It was loud and scattered like usual. I guess you could say I was popular, mostly because I'm dating TK._

"_Oh my gosh! I can't wait for tonight! TK is going to crush them!" one girl said._

"_He's good and hot." I quietly giggled to myself. Though I hear it a lot, I'm still not use to it._

_I grabbed the books out of my locker and headed to history where TK was waiting for me. When I reached history everyone was on the desks talking to one another. I looked around and saw TK's stuff on a desk so I plopped mine on the desk next to him._

_Where is he? I thought. I took out my homework and was about to sit down when I felt two strong arms around my waist. This is one reason why I love being in his arms. They're strong and I felt safe in them._

"_Where were you TK?" I asked when I turned around._

"_Morning basketball meeting." He replied. I simply nodded. "You're coming tonight right?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?" I said. He laughed._

"_I was just wondering." I giggled._

"_Well then, yes I am attending your game."_

"_Do you have to say it so formally?" I laughed._

"_Is there a problem?" I said formally again. He pulled me into a hug and whispered something into my ear._

"_Not really, but you sound sexy saying it." He whispered. I lightly slapped him on his arm._

"_Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_You're such a pervert." He looked at me._

"_How was that perverted? And that really hurt! I'm blaming you if I'm hurt and can't play tonight."_

"_Oh boo-hoo-hoo. Man up." He laughed. He pulled me in and kissed me lightly on the lips. In that split second I felt something. It's the kind of feeling that you hate the feeling that something was going to happen._

Man did I regret that.

"_OK class. Get in your seats and let's start class." The teacher said. We all took our seats. I ignored that feeling and more on._

_The day went on and finally the last bell rang. I walked through the crowded hallway and to my locker. As always, TK is standing next to my open locker. Ever since we've been dating he will always open my locker and stand there until I arrive._

"_Sorry I took so long. Freeson was rambling on about nouns." I said._

"_It's OK. You're here now." He kissed me on my temple. I smiled and threw everything in my locker. I grabbed out my purse and cell phone._

"_Let's go to my house." I said._

"_OK." He took my hand in his and we walked off. "Kari?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you believe that we're seniors already? One time we were at kindergarten and now were seniors. Time just flew by." He said. I looked at him._

"_We're going to be seniors sooner or later. Graduation is what everyone looks forward to their senior year. Most people can't wait to leave their house and be on their own." I said. He looked down on me. "Time might just pass by, but our memories will never fade away. I hope you and I will always stay this way." He smiled at me. He slowly leaned down and kissed me softly._

"_You're right. Tonight is our last basketball game and then it's almost graduation. You and I will be leaving for Tokyo and will never be apart." I smiled. When we finally reached my house I realized that Tai wasn't home._

"_Looks like Tai is still at the university." I said._

"_What time is it?" TK asked. I checked my watch._

"_It's 4:30."_

"_Whoa. He's still at the university? Shouldn't he be done by now?" I looked around._

"_Yeah, but he's not home."_

"_Maybe he's with Matt." He walked over to my room. "Come on." I nodded and walked in and he closed the door behind us. He walked over to my bed and sat down. I went over and sat on his lap and my arms snaked around his neck._

"_Well what are we going to do?" I asked._

"_Sing for me."_

"_Huh? Sing?" he stared into my eyes._

"_Yes sing me a song. I haven't heard you sing in a while. Please?" He stared at me with puppy dog eyes._

"_Ugh. I hate it when you look at me with those eyes." He smiled. "I will sing you a song. Any suggestions?" he shook his head. "Alright then." I got off his lap and went over to the computer. I opened it and clicked on a song in karaoke. I walked back and sat on the bed and began to sing._

_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

_**Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs**_

_**If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

_**But right now, my time is theirs**_

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about me and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, but my choice is you**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high**_

_**The waters rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

_**Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me**_

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

_**But I don't care, cause right now you're mine**_

_**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**[ From: . ]**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high**_

_**The waters rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

_**And it's not theirs to speculate**_

_**If it's wrong and your hands are tough but they are where mine belong and**_

_**I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**_

_**Cause I love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And I love the riddles that you speak**_

_**And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**Cause my heart is yours**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**But they can't take what's ours**_

_**They can't take what's ours**_

_**The stakes are high**_

_**The waters rough**_

_**But this love is ours**_

_When I finished he was smiling. It felt good to sing to him once again. I use to always sing to TK when we were younger, but now that we are older I felt embarrassed when I did. Singing to him really cleared my mind and I would do it a million times if I could._

I never thought that would be the last time I would get to.

"_I missed that voice." He said pulling me into his lap again._

"_Well you get to hear it any time you want." He smiled._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too TK." Then we kissed. This time is was hard but passionate. He licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I slowly opened and his tongue slid in. I moaned as he deepened it, but I just couldn't shake that feeling I received this morning._

That probably should have been another warning for me. Why did I take it?

_We pulled apart and I stared into his light blue eyes. "I love your eyes."_

"_Thanks." He smiled and I kissed him lightly on the lips. Or I should say I wanted to lightly kiss him, but he just deepened the kiss. He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed._

"_Wait. Are we really going to do this now?" I asked._

"_Well I was hoping to?" he said._

"_Not right now. I promise if you win tonight, we'll do whatever you want to celebrate." I said. He sighed._

"_Fine. Let's go. It's 6:30 already. The game starts in 30 minutes." He said. I nodded and we walked out of my room and to the school._

_The school was packed full of students and parents and the other schools students and parents. I walked in and I paid for me. TK and I walked into the gym._

"_I'm going to go get changed." He said._

"_OK. Good luck." We hugged and we kissed._

"_Thanks." He ran into the locker room while I went up to the bleachers to find Yolie and the gang._

I never thought that would be the last time we kissed and the last time I would ever be in his arms again.

"_Hey guys!" I yelled._

"_Kari!" Yolie said standing up and giving me a hug. I saw that everyone was here including Tai._

"_Did TK already go and change?" Davis asked._

"_Yeah he just ran in." I said._

_Then the teams came out. I saw TK walking in with his friend Tim. I smiled as I saw him smile. It's not that he rarely smiles; it's just that his smile just warms me up. I love that about him._

_Then the game started. It started off great. TK was dribbling the ball up and down the courts and kept scoring basket after basket. We cheered; well I guess you could say screamed, for him. The score was tied 80-80 and there was ten seconds left on the clock. TK runs the ball down the court and shoots. The ball bounced from one side to the other and finally going to one side. That side being the net. They have just won! We jumped up and down while TK was being raised by his teammates. That moment our eyes met, I felt so proud. He smiled and his teammates gently set him down. He ran down the court and picked up the basketball, but then one thing made me paralyzed. TK just stopped and fell flat on his back. I stood there helplessly watching. I stood paralyzed, watching him fall._

"_He's not breathing!" one person screamed. I ran down to TK. I pushed everyone out of my way._

"_TK! Come on! Breathe!" I screamed kneeling next to him. Then the medics quickly came and tried to revive him. Yolie and Sora came and dragged me away because I refused to leave his side._

"_Kari! Just let the medics do their job!" Sora said. I looked at her and I relaxed. I broke down and was on my knees crying. Tai came over and gave me a comforting hand._

"_Come on Kari. They took TK to the hospital. Matt and his family already left. We're going to." Tai said. I looked at him with helpless eyes and nodded. He helped me up and we ran to the car and drove off to the hospital._

_At the hospital we found Matt and Mr. and Mrs. Takaishi in the waiting room. Nancy, Mrs. Takaishi, was breaking down. I walked over to her and hugged her. She looked up at me with her teary eyes._

"_Kari!" he said._

"_It's going to be OK." I said. She continued to cry in my arms. I rubbed her back as tears gently fell from my eyes. Then the doctor came out._

"_Doctor Kimi!" Mr. Takaishi cried._

"_Are you parents and friends of Mr. Takeru Takaishi?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I am terribly sorry, but we did all we could to save your son. We called it five minutes ago." Nancy and I broke down and immediately started crying. "You may go in and say your goodbyes if you would like."_

"_Thank you." Mr. Takaishi said slowly. The room filled with sorrow._

"_If you guys don't mind, may I go in and say goodbye first?" I asked._

"_Go ahead Kari." Matt said. Tears were flowing out of his eyes. I wiped mine and walked into the room._

_There I saw TK. He was so pale you could see his veins. He seems so peaceful and relaxed. It was almost like he was sleeping, except he wasn't._

"_TK? I don't know what to say. Those two years you gave me was a blessing." Tears dropped out of my eyes. "I couldn't live one day without you. Now how do you expect me to live a whole lifetime without you?" tears kept pouring as my feelings flowed out to him. "I love you so much Takeru Takaishi. I love you with all my heart. I wish I could hear you say just how much you love me just one more time. I wish I could be in your arms and kiss you again. I would kill to do it all again." I walked over and held his hand and raised it to my lips. "Goodbye TK. I love you." I kissed his hand and left. Tears dripping as I closed the door. I saw Nancy and signaled her to go in. I walked back to the group. Suddenly I felt dizzy. Next thing I knew I blanked out and fainted. Last thing I heard was Tai and everyone yelling my name._

_**Tai's Pov **_

_I was Kari faint and immediately ran to her, but I didn't make it in time. She fell before I reached her. I yelled her name over and over again._

"_Get her to the doctor Tai!" Matt yelled._

"_Oh right." I picked her up and ran to the doctor. "Doctor Kimi! My sister fainted!"_

"_Let me see." He examined her. "Set her on the bed and may you all please wait in the waiting room?" I nodded and we left._

_Minutes gone by and one by one all of us went in to talk to TK._

"_Kari Kamiya?" Doctor Kimi said._

"_Yes!" I said. We all ran up to him._

"_Ms. Kamiya was just stressed and fainted. That's all. She received some scratched and bruises when she fell but those will heal. The only thing we couldn't do anything about was the scar in her heart." I looked at everyone. "And results came out for Mr. Takaishi. He died from a cardiac arrest. It seems as he didn't know himself." We nodded and we saw Kari come out._

"_Kari! You should lie down for a while." I said._

"_I'm alright." She looked around. "So it's wasn't a dream." A tear leaked out of her eyes._

_**Kari's Pov**_

"_Do you guys mind if I go outside for a while?" everyone shook their heads and I walked out of the hospital. I walked over to the ledge and stared out into the night sky. I wish this was all a nightmare and I'd wake up tomorrow to see TK again. Tears streamed down my eyes._

"_TK." I whispered._

"_Kari.__" I heard someone say._

"_Who's there?" I asked._

"_It's me, TK.__" The voice said. "__Please don't mourn over me. I'm in a better place and soon we will be together again. I promise.__" The voice slowly faded away._

"_No! TK! Wait!" I screamed. Nothing. No one answered. I looked up at the sky and a star was shining extra bright. Tears continued to leak out one by one. "I'm going to hold you to that promise." I whispered still looking up at the night sky._

_I walked back in and towards the waiting room. Everyone has gone home except for Tai. He was waiting for me._

"_Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. We went out to the parking lot and slid in the car._

"_Goodbye Kari. Goodbye Tai.__" the voice was back, but then faded way._

"_Kari? Did you just hear that?" Tai asked me with a scared voice._

"_Yes. We heard you TK. We heard you.." my eyes filled with tears as I said that. My vision started to blur. We then drove off into the night. When we got home we told our parents what had happened. They talked to me and I went to my room and slid into my bed. Memories of TK and I filled my mind. From the time I sang to him to the time we kissed. Then particular memories came to me and made me sob like an idiotic girl._

_**Flashback**_

"_We're going to be seniors sooner or later. Graduation is what everyone looks forward to their senior year. Most people can't wait to leave their house and be on their own." I said. He looked down on me. "Time might just pass by, but our memories will never fade away. I hope you and I will always stay this way." He smiled at me. He slowly leaned down and kissed me softly._

"_You're right. Tonight is our last basketball game and then it's almost graduation. You and I will be leaving for Tokyo and will never be apart." I smiled. When we finally reached my house I realized that Tai wasn't home._

_**End of Flashback**_

_Never in my life will I ever forget about you Takeru Takaishi. That night I cried myself to bed. The next day Nancy had a tombstone made for TK. So Tai and I went to check it out._

_On the tombstone it read:_

_**Takeru Takaishi**_

_**November 6, 1991-April 21, 2008**_

_**Beloved brother, son, and boyfriend**_

"_**Never let the fear of missing, keep you from playing the game."**_

_I smiled at the tombstone. We took one last look and walked away. First day without TK was definitely the hardest._

That's my story. Ever since TK was gone, everyday had been heartbreaking. Everyday afterschool I would go and spend some time at his tombstone. This time I went with Tai. We brought flowers and laid them neatly on the ground.

"These flowers are for you TK. Enjoy them. We got to go. I love you." I never got off the habit of telling him that. That was because I never did stop loving him. We walked off and it took me a while to realize that I was crying.

"Soon we will be together again just like you promised." I whispered.


End file.
